Saviour
by SkInIr
Summary: I knew it all along, he was my savior... but now all I can do now is watch him slowly dying in my eyes. I did not want this. My eyes are getting blurry; I can hear Kira shouting my name. No, I’m not going to let you die like this... not like this... AXC


Saviour.

Summary: I knew it all along, he was my savior... but now all I can do now is watch him slowly dying in my eyes. I did not want this. My eyes are getting blurry; I can hear Kira shouting my name. No, I'm not going to let you die like this... not like this...

________

Chapter 1: The Unlucky Encounter

"Strike two!" The umpire yelled as a blonde haired girl missed to hit the ball for the second time around.

She let out a big sigh. I can't do this, she thought. She had never been good at anything except working on computer programs and sucking at everything else.

"Cagalli!" Her friend called her. She was a red-head. Even on her gym clothes, she was pretty and sophisticated. "Remember what I taught you... and calm down. You know you have to do the gym cleaning if you don't pass this!"

"Thanks for the pressure Flay." Cagalli grinned sarcastically. But when it comes to softball, Flay is surely the master. So, Cagalli tried to remember the basic things that flay taught her and prayed that she could execute it right. Within five seconds, the third ball was thrown.

Here goes nothing! She thought. Cagalli bended her knees followed by the correct angular position of the bat, she swung the ball as hard as she could.

Flay whistled. "That was one home run for you, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"I think you're going to be a pro!" Flay chuckled.

"Whatever. It was just a lucky hit." She replied as she laughed with Flay Alster.

On the back of her mind, Cagalli felt relived. It was her first time to hit ball that hard and that far. All thanks to Flay, that 'homerun' hit saved her from doing the gym chores.

At that moment, their P.E. teacher called them to clean up and arrange the gym equipments.

"I'll gather the balls." Cagalli cheered happily as she ran towards the field.

"29... " Cagalli whispered as she placed the 29th ball on the basket. "And now for ball 30..."

The last ball was apparently the one she hit a while ago, not knowing where it might have fell, Cagalli searched near the drinking fountain. Finally, she found it under the bush that separated the tennis court and the fountain. Bending her knees, she finally got hold of the ball when she heard something.

"I like you, senpai. Please go out with me."

Cagalli did not mind the conversation. It was pretty normal, girls confessing to guys they like, however it was awkward, wasn't it better if the guys do the confessing instead of girls? Cagalli brushed off her feministic side and went back to getting the ball.

Whatever is going on between those two is none of her business. Cagalli was about to stand when the girl started talking again.

"Ever since you came to this school.. I.. I always.. "

Her voice was now shaky. This guy must be stupid or cold hearted. Cagalli grinned. Maybe it was his first time to hear a confession, that's why he could not talk. Damn.

"Poor girl." Cagalli whispered. Cagalli stayed on the ground for a while, listening a bit more wouldn't hurt.

Finally, the boy replied. "I'm sorry. I can't answer back your feelings" He said.

Cagalli dropped the baseball and covered her mouth. That must have hurt, she thought.

"I know you would say that, Athrun - senpai."

"Athrun – senpai?!" Cagalli gasped as she almost lost her balance. "What the hell." She peeked through the bush and saw a black haired freshman confessing to Athrun.

"I.. really just wanted you to know my feelings. I'm sorry for troubling you." The black haired girl added. "It... it was a very good experience... Thank you." The girl ran away from Athrun.

Athrun sighed. Breaking hearts of these ladies always troubled him.

"Who does this Athrun think he is, huh!" Cagalli grumbled. Without thinking, she stood up to charge Athrun but unfortunately stepped and slipped on the baseball.

She let out a tiny scream as she hit the ground. "Ow, ow.. my back.." Cagalli landed on the ground back first. She moved but the pain on her back was stinging. She lied down to the ground to rest her back for a while. It was a rough fall, and a stupid one at that.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

Cagalli winced. Oh, great. I am so busted. Hurry, Think of an excuse! She told herself.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for a baseball." Okaaay, that was lame. Cagalli mind-slapped herself for telling such a stupid excuse

"Okaay.." Athrun raised his eyebrows. "That is one weird position." Athrun wanted to laugh but bit his lips, he did not want Cagalli sending him some of her really scary death glares.

"Very well, I'll leave you alone to search for your baseball, or whatever it is you're looking for" Athrun turned his back and walked away.

What the heck? I can't believe this guy actually believed me. Cagalli thought as she watched Athrun's back moving away form her.

"Hey! Wait!" She called out.

"Can't you see I'm hurt?" Cagalli raised her tone as heard Athrun footsteps nearing her.

"That's what you get for listening to people's conversation." Athrun bowed down and looked directly over Cagalli's face.

"Listening --- I was not!" Cagalli tried to move but her body cringed with pain.

"Ow.." She laid down flat on the floor again.

Athrun sighed as he placed his arm on Cagalli's back.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli jolted.

"Why, I'm carrying you to the infirmary." He began carrying her, bridal style.

"No, you're not! Put me down, I'm staying here." Cagalli managed to cross her arms. "I'll wait for Flay to find me here."

"Aren't you a little stubborn," Athrun made a soft glare. "First of all, you were the one who called me back, and then you want me to leave? Isn't that a bit rude" Athrun smiled "and besides, the bell rang two minutes ago. If you want her to find you, you will have to lie down here until tomorrow morning."

Cagalli fell silent. He was right, but she can't help it. She never liked Athrun. What disgusted her more is that Athrun carried her gently and his chest warm and it made her feel safe.

This is stupid. She thought. Cagalli looked around for a bit, it was true that no would find me here until the next morning. Rolling her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the man who was carrying her and stared at it for a little while, he was beautiful. She thought. She could hear his heart beating softly and she could hear his calm breathing...

The pain on her back intensified and just before they reached the infirmary, she passed out.

__

A/N: please review :)


End file.
